1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an analytical device for flame analysis of solid materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mass spectrometers are used extensively as tools for molecular analysis. In negative ion flame mass spectrometry a sample of a gas or aspirated liquid is typically introduced into a flame and subsequently analyzed by the mass spectrometer. A good general description of the uses of mass spectrometers may be found in an article entitled "Molecular Analysis by Mass Spectrometry" by Woodfin V. Ligon, Jr. which appeared in the July 13, 1979, Volume 205, No. 4402 edition of SCIENCE. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,163,699 and 3,625,614 both describe methods by which liquid samples may be analyzed.
While it is relatively easy to introduce a gas or liquid into a flame, it is considerably more difficult to introduce a solid. Under some circumstances it is possible to dissolve the solid materials in a liquid medium. However, many materials do not adequately lend themselves to that technique. One approach for analyzing samples of dust solid is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,374.
The present invention allows a solid sample to be introduced as particles directly into a flame or into the air or gas line that feeds the flame. The use of grinding wheels and grinding belts is fairly well known in the tool sharpening arts. The present invention concerns a highly original grinding wheel device that can be adjusted to produce a continuous stream of solid particles that lend themselves to flame analysis.